


Watchtower

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom, evo
Genre: Creeper Doc, MCC - Freeform, Minecraft championships, Other, This is a procrastination fic so I don’t get burnt out, idk - Freeform, nice watchers, watchers don’t look entirely human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: The Watchers have saved Grian and consider him family, but now it’s time for him to go on a training mission.
Relationships: Don’t ship real people, n/a
Comments: 40
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is straight from the EVO ending. It goes into normal text format later on.

Watcher 1: Oh, Hello everyone. They’re here, Friends.

Watcher 2: It’s about time. I was beginning to think they might not Ever find us.

Watcher 1: We’ve been watching you for a very long time, Evolutionists.

Watcher 2: From the very start, in fact.

Watcher 1: Indeed, from when we dropped you in beta 1.2 all the way to now.

Watcher 2: We watched you struggle to craft old recipes, build with limited blocks and walk absolutely everywhere.

Watcher 1: But most of all, we watched you have fun.

Watcher 2: We watched empires rise and dirt cheap fall, the antics that you all got up to over the last 11 months have been legendary.

Watcher 1: Oh, remember the time Zee made a giant squid in Grian’s base?

Watcher 2: Yeah, squiddy was great shame he had to burn... At least he made a return latter on. And what a day it was when Taurtis joined the server.

Watcher 1: And a sad day when he decided to leave. We’re getting sidetracked. We need to tell them the news good and bad.

Watcher 2: But I don’t want to. I want to talk about the good times remember the property police and mafia war.

Watcher 1: There are no winners in war, friend. Only losers. There certainly where some great alliances on the server. The Property Police. The Mafia. The Empire.

Watcher 2: Don't forget the Private Investors. Who knew Tom and BigB could build well?

Watcher 1: That’s debatable, they definitely got pranked a lot. They all did, mainly by one person though...

Watcher 2: He also got in trouble with us a good few times too, taking rewards they were meant to be shared.

Watcher 1: He even took blocks from our temples! We got him back though. Remember when we put obsidian over his chests?

Watcher 2: That Grian sure was a nuisance, but he did create an entire town and help bring people together.

Watcher 1: On so he could have an easier time blowing them up! I think he trolled just about every streamer going... poor Solidarity.

Watcher 2: Solidarity wasn’t exactly innocent though, was he? Remember when he killed Salem’s chickens?

Watcher 1: Yeah, she didn’t like that at all, at least she had Netty as a friend... They got up to so many hijinks.

Watcher 2: Overall though, they did a lot of good things, remember she made the “communetty” center. I do enjoy a good pun.

Watcher 1: They all have their quirks... Mini’s attempts at making dirt cheap a success where... admirable. Oh and Pearl’s base is stunning! I wish I could build like that...

Watcher 2: Uh, I think we are missing the point of this conversation now, friend. 

Watcher 1: Right, Right, Well as you all know you have just killed the Ender dragon.

Watcher 2: One each, to be exact the Portal you all jumped in was not the same as the one we create for you to jump between versions.

Watcher 1: Indeed, the portal you jump in will create a fundamental change to the evolution server.

Watcher 2: It is a powerful thing to have a conversation with us. Our worlds briefly collide and we are able to speak freely without song or rhyme. 

Watcher 1: When you return, nothing will be the same you will have to find a new way to survive.

Watcher 2: But you will also have to go on with one less of you. Ten will because nine.

Watcher 1: That’s right, evolution will continue, progress will be made but without the empire. Grian will have to be taken.

Watcher 2: It was not an easy decision to make, but we have our reasons. Maybe one day you will understand them.

Watcher 1: Yes, perhaps they will. But one person does not make a server. For one I am excited to watch what this rejuvenation will bring. 

Watcher 2: As am I. friend, but I will miss Grian on the server.

Watcher 1: We all will least not the evolutionists themselves.

Watcher 2: Well he won’t really be leaving will he? He’ll still be watching.

Watcher 1: Of course he will. He’ll be joining us.

Watcher 2: Maybe we should take him now?

Watcher 1: Let’s wait until the end.

Watcher 2: Allright, evolutionists, it is time for you to move on to the next chapter of this server. 

Watcher 1: Yes, best of luck to all of you. And remember 

Watcher 2: We will always be watching.

Watcher 1: While we may not be the best of listeners we certainly do enjoy everything you do.

Watcher 2: Be wary of the things to come, and enjoy your time together.

Watcher 1: Grian, I think it’s time for you to come with us now.

Watcher 2: Yeah, I think so too.

Watcher 1: ...

Watcher 2: ...

Watcher 1: Welcome friend, would you like to send them on?

Watcher 3: It would be my pleasure, good luck everyone, I am sad that this is my fate. But I want you to remember my heart will be with you all, and I will still be on the server, on your hearts, and in spirit.

  
  


Good luck in the next chapter of Minecraft Evolution, I look forward to watching you all. 

……….

“I miss them,” Grian says gazing down at the book that contained the last few words that he said to his friends.

“We know, you do. If it had been possible, you would have been able to stay with your friends and have to not join us,” Rowan says his voice laced with regret.

At this Grian walks over to the much taller watcher, “Don’t say that. You saved me, sure I miss my friends but you saved me, and I will be forever grateful.”

“We, don’t deserve your forgiveness, we stole you from your world!” Tilor protests as he enters the library.

“You saved me. If I you hadn’t shown up, I would have been falling in the Void for the rest of time. We all know that portal was broken,”

“Well... Fair enough,” Tilor says walking over to Grian. “I did come to the library to tell you something, Grian it has been decided that you are ready to go on an undercover mission and Since your wings haven’t grown in yet,you’ve been assigned to a vanilla server called HermitCraft,” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian Makes it to hermitcraft.

‘Despite being vastly powerful beings The Watchers are a peaceful race only taking actions to fight if they are in danger. They help worlds through updates. Many players fear them for taking their own, but they do not always realize that players are taken for their safety. 

In worlds that allow players to respawn occasionally will fail and permanent death will happen. If a Watcher sees this happening to a player they will pull them from their world and place them in another. If a player can’t be saved he will join the Wachters, slowly becoming one.

Many Watchers despite looking rather unusual started off as normal players, the magic that the Watchers are exposed to has form altering capacity. For example all Watchers have wings, are tall measuring at about 8 feet tall. Some of the Watchers end up with tails, extra eyes and in rare cases arms.

In some of the extreme cases such as my partner Rowan who has six eyes and our apprentice Grian who has been with us for almost a year now and has yet to grow his wings or get over 5’4. The elders have allowed us to send him to the world that we are assigned to, this way he isn’t alone and has others to talk to. Think of this as a training assignment. 

Watchers that are not quite ready to help with world updates still look like normal players.It should only take a few months for them to be ready. They might have some feather quills on their backs before they start preparing for their passage rights that allow them to influence worlds, but there is very little difference until then. 

The passage challenges begin once the wings begin to grow in. The challenges can be anything from updating a world to a flight course. The challenge depends on the job you’ve been given. We work in teams of three, the Scribe who writes down the goings on in the world and in the watcher base. The scout who goes into the world to help influence them from the inside, they also are responsible for making the watchtowers, and finally the updater who as the name implies guides the world through the updates and is the ‘leader’ who takes responsibility for the others in the team.

I hope that this has given vital information to new Watchers who don’t know what is going on quite yet.’ 

\- The Scribe, Tilor.

………...

“Grian, when you leave for your assignment know you can contact us for help at any given time. If you need help with anything call us,” Rowan says helping Grian up onto a chair that he can’t reach.

“Still tiny as ever,” Tilor says setting his notebook down on the table. 

At this remark Grian let’s out an offended scoff. “Is not my fault that I’m short, and that you two are taller than most Watchers,”

“Point taken, little bird,” Tilor teases. “It is time for you to leave on your mission. Rowan is right if you need anything at all tell us,”

“I will I promise.” 

………….

Grian: Rowan, nobodies here.

Rowan: give it a few minutes.

A few minutes after messaging Rowan a portal appears and a crowd of people run out. 

“Hey, Xisuma someone’s already here,” Someone, a red creeper? Calls out to a man in a turtle costume.

“Hello, I’m Xisuma what’s your name? I’m terribly sorry to have intruded into you world,”

“Oh, I’m Grian and there is no intrusion. I just got here, also where is here?”

“Well Grian this is hermitcraft,”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you're Grian right? I’m Mumbo and I guess we’re going to be neighbors,” 

“Yep, it’s nice to meet you,” Grian says looking over to the tall mustache man. 

The first few months were relatively peaceful. Sure pranks were polled and there were many shenanigans but compared to later months when a full on war broke out that time was simple.

In Grian’s attempts to do his job for the Watchers he keeps a notebook and writes notes for just about everything. Once a month he sends Rowan and Tilor an updated report on everything that’s happened on the server and he messages them at least once a week just talking and checking up with them. 

Everything was going smoothly up until Area77 and the Hippies started budding heads. Grian had to be very careful when sending his messages just in case Doc saw. 

Grian adjusted and was able to get away with messaging The Watchers without getting caught. Then Doc builds his mysterious portal, and Keralis enters the server. When Grian questions the watchers they explain that his code had gotten damaged, but they were able to fix it and sent him back. 

Most of the time if the watchers meet you they take your memories of the incident so for Keralis it was as if time had jumped ahead.

Then Bdubs starts falling from the sky, this time Grian gets recalled to the Watchers palace.

“Rowan? What’s going on?” Grian asks as he’s carefully deposited onto a table.

“That’s the problem, the falling one is from the old world that your hermits came from. It’s the reason they left. Three members were taken by the jungle. It must be weakening,” Rowan explains his many eyes blinking.

Tilor rushes into the room holding a stack of papers and slamming them onto the table, “Hello, Grian,” He then turns to Rowan, “Are these the papers you wanted?”

He nods, carefully lifting Grian to sit on his shoulder, “Little bird your friends will notice your absence soon so let me explain then I will send you back.”

As Rowan and Tilor explain what the jungle had done to the NHO, Grian listens slightly horrified at what happened. When they finish explaining they give Grian his orders; find out what’s inside Area77. They hung him one last time before sending him off.

After that it’s a blur of chaos the hippies invade area77. Are thoroughly disappointed and return back to their camp. Then the book of demise shows up and corrupts almost everyone. When it ends Rowan shows up in Grian’s base and tells him that they must move on.

Rowan turns himself invisible, opens his wings and Flies to Xisuma’s base. Over the course of a few weeks he slowly influences Xisuma to move to a new server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back, sorry I didn’t update for such a long time I’ll try to do better.
> 
> It’s time for Season 7.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit confusing so read this https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650230

It’s a few months into the new world and Grian sits on the edge of his mansion swinging his legs softly as he looks over the land. Iskall approaches him with an offer, “You know how last month I went to that tournament?”

“Yeah, why?” Grian asks, smiling.

“Well, I’m supposed to invite someone and I thought you would be a good choice,” Iskall says rubbing the back of their neck.

Grian hums softy for a moment, “I’ll do it, it’ll be a nice distraction.”

Iskall grins softly, “I’ll send you the information you need.”

Grian nods as Iskall flies back to his omega tree. Once he’s out of sight Grian calls the watchers, “So, I’m allowed to go off-world right?”

“Since you bear no physical traits of a watcher, yes,” Tilor says, answering Grian’s question.

Rowan cuts in before Grian can continue, “Little Bird we were watching you, after all, go have fun with your friends.”

Grian bids them farewell and hangs up. Back in the watchers palace the two girn knowingly at each other, “Should we tell him?”

Rowan looks offended at the question, “Nay, let him have a good surprise.”

Tilor shrugs going back to his notes.

A few weeks have passed and it’s time to start heading to the tournament. Ren, False, Cub, Iskall, and Grian. The five of them look to Xisuma who nods and teleports them to the championships.

Once there they split up into their respective teams. Cub, nods to Grian, before heading after the others.

Grian looks up at Iskall, “So what now?”

“Check-in, we just got to let them know that we're here,” Iskall says, dragging Grian where they’re supposed to go.

Grian looks around Curiously and spots some chaos happening. A pink-haired man with a scarlet cloak is chasing a man with a green and white striped hat. Iskall follows Grian’s line of vision and explains, “That’s Philza and Techo.”

Grian nods and looks over and freezes covering his mouth with his hands, “Mini?” He whispers.

A teenager is running towards Techo and Philza as a man jogs after them. The man turns as his teammate reaches his friends. He leans against a wall passively watching. He looks up and makes eye contact with Grian.

“Yeah that’s Mini Muka, how do you know him?” Iskall says looking confused at Grian’s reaction.

Mini runs towards them grabbing Grian’s shoulders and bringing him into a hug, “We thought you were gone.”

By this point Grian has tears streaming down his face, “They couldn’t find you EVO just vanished, we thought…”

The pair sink to their knees as In The little Wood and Solitary walk by with their team. The two look at the bright red sweater and look at Mini’s face quizzically. He nods and gently pulls Grian back to his feet, turning him to face the others.

By this point, Iskall has realized something is happening and has rushed off to find the other hermits. They sent a message to Grian’s communicator letting him know what they were doing.

Little Woods leans over and hugs Grian, “Didn’t they take you?”

“They did, I’m technically in training right now,” Grian explains in a hushed whisper, “Also please don’t tell my friends. They’re not supposed to know.”

Solidarity nods, “That makes sense.”

The four stand around talking about what has happened while they’ve been apart. After a bit, the teen Mini was watching comes over and taps him on the shoulder, “Yeah, Tommy?”

“Techno and Philza are going to go find Wilbur now and I’m supposed to stick with a teammate,” Tommy says nervously looking behind him where Techo gives him a thumbs up.

Mini laughs, “Did you get the don’t annoy your team talk again?”

Tommy nods as he starts grinning. He spots Grian standing next to Mini looking absolutely confused and explains, “Last time I managed to piss off some very important people, Techo apologized for me and he says he’s not doing it again. I’m Tommy by the way.”

“Grian, you're in the same team as Mini?” Seeing Tommy nod his face splits into a grin, “Do you want to hear about how he made a dirt shop and accidentally blew up a bakery?”

Mini puts his hand over Grian’s mouth, “Let's not talk about that.”

“Let’s hear it,” Tommy says grinning at Grian who has managed to get out of Mini’s grasp.

As Grian explains some of the things that happened on EVO, Iskall comes back with Ren and Cub in tow. False is busy getting them signed in and told them to fill her in later.

Grian spots Ren first, and waves him over, “Ren, these are my friends from EVO.”

Ren smiles, “Pleasure to meet y’all.”

“I have a question for you, did he start a war on your server?” Solidarity asks as he shakes Ren’s hand.

“Yep, I’m assuming he did something similar in your world?”

“Did he? Ha, he was the most chaotic thing,” Mini laughs as he explains what had happened in EVO, leaving out anything to do with the watchers.

They stand around Sharing stories of the gremlin for a while longer then a buzzer goes off signaling five minutes till the start of the championships.

Most people start walking over to the arena, on the way Grian pauses as he sees the air shimmer slightly behind one of the admins. Squinting at it he sees the vague outline of a humanoid. A humanoid figure with wings.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

After everyone is warped into their team pods to choose the first event, they notice someone missing. Grian wasn’t there; in his place, there was a piece of paper with a note written on it. 

Iskall reaches over and picks it up reading it. By this time everyone has noticed the missing contestant. One of the admins comes over and reads the paper. 

He calls another admin over and they speak in hushed voices until they read it to everyone, “To my dear contestants, I have temporarily borrowed one of your contestants. Worry not, he’s not going to be harmed. He’s been taken for we need to ask some questions. - WA,” The admin reads, shrugging, “I say we wait for him to be returned. It looks like our watcher wants to talk to him. Don’t worry about it, they like interviewing contestants sometimes, of course they wipe the memory after but we know it’s them.”

The members of EVO Catch each other's eyes and Grin, “He’s managed to do it again,” Solidarity laughs whispering to Little Wood.

Grian jumps up startled. He looks around the room he’s in, it’s huge. A voice from behind startles him, “Oh, good your up.”

He looks over and it’s a watcher, she has flaming red hair and a friendly smile, “I’ve got some questions for you, fledgling. First what’s your name and who are your partners?”

“Uh, Grian, my partners are Rowan and Tilor.”

“I’m Anala, my partners are Hyentae and Leandra. I know your partners,” She asks a few more questions before she says, “I can’t question you much longer, but here, take this,” She hands him a small gem that glistens in the light, “It’ll help with your magic problem. It should boost it enough to start your development.”

“Thank you,” Grian mutters as she gives him a side hug.

“All right, give your partner's my regards, and try to win the championship.”

Grian nods as he’s teleported to the pods.

Unfortunately, his team didn't win but he had fun, he met his friends again. met new people, and gained a way to help access his magic.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Grian hums as he moves his sugar farm up into the main area of his mansion. It’s coming along nicely even though it does need a back wall. Eh, he’ll get to it later. 

Grinning as he spots Mumbo, he drops down right in front of him, “Hi Mumbo!”

The mustache hermit gaps as he jumps almost a foot in the air, “Gah, Grian! Why would you do that?”

The gremlin shrugs, “I just felt like it.”

Facepalming Mumbo rolls his eyes as he moves on. Already forming a plan as revenge. Equipping his elytra he carefully jumps through the nether portal. It’s about time to check out the upside down.

Painstakingly Mumbo drags a horse down into an upside down house. Placing it into a special chamber that would produce the worst noise imaginable he preps the machine and gets out.

A few days later Grian stops by to work on the gigantic upside down blood red mansion. He spots the small house and flies over. Upon opening the door he screams. As the horrifying horse sound echoes. 

With a screech Grian steps back and falls back off the platform. In a flash of purple Grian’s gone.

Landing flat on his back Grian winces as the breath is knocked out of him.

“Grian, please refrain from teleporting onto the table… wait Grian?”

Rowan stands up and pulls Grian off the table and onto a chair, “Did you teleport?”

Grian nods a bit dazed, “I don’t know? Maybe?”

Tilor has broken out of his confused daze, “You did it. You got your magic!”

Grian grins up at the tall watcher, “I’m actually doing it.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Expect inconsistent updates.  
This is here to help me not burn out on The Meteor Effect series.


End file.
